Un été avec un choix difficile
by licou-val
Summary: si une rencontre pouvait en quelques jours boulverser votre été...


Univers : imaginaire

Personnages : Mathias Haley Ju et Yan

Ratted : M

Merci à Ali qui a corrige mes nombreuses fautes...

* * *

><p>"<em>Never say never<em>" The Fray

Je regardais une dernière fois par la fenêtre l'homme qui avait occupé mon monde pendant une grande partie de mes vacances sur la côte sud-ouest de la France.

Mon nom ? Ah oui suis-je bête ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Haley, j'ai 19 ans. J'ai de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu foncé. Je suis plutôt courte sur pattes, d'une morphologie assez classique. J'ai un vrai caractère de cochon enfin soit disant… !

Bref, si je regarde une dernière fois cet homme sur ce quai, c'est parce que mes vacances s'achèvent. Malheureusement je dois retourner sur les bancs de la fac, aaahh ma merveilleuse fac. Non c'est une plaisanterie ! Je n'aime pas les cours, mais il faut bien faire quelque chose de sa vie. Du moins c'est comme ainsi qu'on m'a expliqué la vie : sans travail, tu n'as pas de vie potable.

Mouais... Moi je serais bien restée en vacances sur cette plage de la côte Atlantique qui a changé ma vie. J'aime l'océan ! C'est la chose qui m'apaisait le plus au monde jusque-là. C'est la chose qui me permet le plus de faire le point avec moi-même.

Enfin je m'égare ! Je vous parlais de l'homme du quai.

Mais pour que vous me compreniez, il faut que je vous raconte le début de mes vacances. Alors en avant les manettes !

Il était tout juste 5 heures, j'avais dû me réveiller pour le grand départ qui changerait ma vie. A ce moment-là, j'étais loin, voire très loin, de me douter de ce virage-là. J'avais tout juste fini de charger la voiture, pris une dernière douche bien fraiche et hop à la gare.

Me voici dans le train, c'est parti pour Bordeaux ! Je devais rejoindre une amie, Juliette qui s'était installée là-bas pour ses études.

J'avais hâte de la voir après plus d'un an loin d'elle. L'été était à nous !

Lorsque le train fut en marche, je sentis que le trajet allait être plus long que le temps inscrit sur mon billet. Le wagon était rempli d'enfants surexcités par les vacances ou grognons du fait des roulements et des horaires.

C'était une horreur pour moi qui n'étais pas du matin ! Ggrrr ! J'avais juste envie de les frapper les uns contre les autres, voir même de les étrangler avec mon chargeur. Quoi ? J'suis horrible ? Non, je n'apprécie en fait que les enfants extra calmes.

Je m'étais alors dépêchée d'enfoncer mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. _Never say never _de The Fray se diffusait enfin contre dans mes tympans, le son était à fond me permettant ainsi de faire abstraction des mômes enragés. Oui ! Je vais devenir sourde comme dirait mes parents, avec qui je ne parle plus aujourd'hui ; mais ceci une autre histoire.

J'avais réussi à enfin m'endormir, jusqu'à ce qu'un sale gosse prenne mon siège pour un punching-ball. J'étais franchement à deux doigts de tordre le cou à cet affreux gamin. Mais où étaient passé ses parents bon sang ?

Après trois heures de voyage sur les nerfs, j'arrivais enfin sur le quai de la gare de Bordeaux. J'aperçus immédiatement une chevelure blonde et frisée voler dans tous les sens et se diriger vers moi.

Juliette s'était jetée littéralement sur moi et cela si fort que j'avais fini les fesses par terre devant des centaines de gens qui nous regardaient soit d'un œil amusé soit d'un œil outré ( et oui certains sont vraiment coincés).

Nous étions ensuite directement allées chez elle afin de poser mes valises et de se mettre en tenue de plage.

Son appartement comprenait un salon avec cuisine et une chambre. Le canapé m'était destiné, lui et moi allions vivre deux mois ensemble…

J'avais trouvé un travail saisonnier : avec Juliette, nous devions mettre les fruits dans des cagettes trois jours par semaine.

Nos weekends étaient totalement libres heureusement. Comme le Sud-Ouest est connu pour être une région de fêtes, j'avais amplement prévu d'en profiter et de passer des vacances de foliesss !

Une fois le maillot de bain et la robe estivale enfilés, je n'avais même pas attendu Juliette et j'étais partie en courant retrouver l'océan. Cette étendue bleue à perte de vue m'avait tout bonnement manquée. J'avais étendu mon immense serviette de plage pour deux personnes. Quoi ? Qui aime sérieusement se retourner et avoir du sable collé de partout ?

Je m'étais installée en tailleur afin d'observer les gens sur la plage, de rigoler un peu et surtout mater du beau mâle si j'en voyais, en attendant que Juliette me rejoigne.

Une heure après, Ju m'avait rejointe et lézardait sur ma serviette. Quelle chieuse !

J'eus alors le grand plaisir de me recevoir un ballon dans le dos, ballon qui avait été lancé assez fort tout de même, ce qui me fit pousser un cri de surprise ! Je me mis à râler sous les rires de Ju et des garçons qui me l'avaient lancé. En me retournant, j'étais très loin de penser découvrir le jeune homme qui allait perturber mes vacances : Mathias.

Un homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt se tenait devant moi avec un foutu sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. J'arrêtais de râler 5 minutes pour l'observer derrière mes lunettes de soleil pendant que lui me parlait. Mais je n'écoutais pas du tout : j'étais trop distraite par son physique de rêve. Outre le fait qu'il était grand, il était tout de même plutôt canon : cheveux bruns coupés courts où dans lesquels on pouvait voir un début d'ondulations, les yeux bleu clair, un teint légèrement halé et une barbe naissante.

En trois mots, son corps était juste : OH MON DIEU !

Une fois mon observation terminée, je me forçais à ne pas baver en me rappelant pourquoi il me parlait. Je revenais vraiment à la réalité quand je l'entendis dire :

**"-Ça vous dit de jouer avec nous ?"**

**"-NON !"**

**"-OUI. !"**

Ju et moi avions répondu en même temps. Le gars nous regardait d'un air amusé, ce qui pouvait m'énerver celui-là ! A la fois si craquant mais si insupportable !

Je regardais Ju et la suppliais du regard de rester avec moi, mais cette traitresse courut vers le filet de volley.

**"-T'es****sûre ****de pas vouloir venir, ce serait sympa tu sais ?"**

**"-Oh toi ça va ! "**Dis-je en me rasseyant sur ma serviette et en boudant.

Il était allé rejoindre les autres en rigolant légèrement.

Aaarg ! Il est insupportable celui-là ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas de copine sinon je la plains carrément.

Je m'étais donc allongée sur le ventre pour pouvoir mieux lire tout en les espionnant sans être vue.

Mais quand le deuxième ballon atterrit juste devant mon visage me projetant du sable, je m'étais réellement énervée et pour de bon cette fois.

"-T**u ne peux pas faire attention merde !"**

La machine était lancée.

**"-Désolé, c'est mon pote qui a tiré trop haut pour que je le**** rattrape… "**Dit-il avec son fameux sourire Colgate.

**"-Je m'en fou complètement ! Allez plus loin tes potes et toi pour faire mumuse avec la baballe !"**

**"-Fiou ! Certaines ne sont pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…"**

C'était LA goutte d'eau en trop. Je m'étais levée d'un coup et j'avais ramassé mes affaires en quatrième vitesse avant de lui dire :

**"-La mauvaise humeur se casse ! Contents ?"**

Je filais en entendant aussi bien son rire que Ju qui me disait de me calmer et de l'attendre. Le truc, c'est que je voulais être seule pour me calmer : j'avais donc continué sur ma lancée. Je ne m'étais arrêtée que pour manger **une glace à l'italienne** saveur vanille avant de retourner à l'appart.

...

Les premières semaines avaient défilé à la vitesse grand V.

Je croisais peu Ju à l'appart du fait qu'elle sortait avec un nouveau mec, qui était pote avec l'autre gros nul de la plage. J'avais croisé une ou deux fois le nouveau p'tit couple mais ils restaient peu à l'appart m'invitant toujours aux différentes soirées où ils allaient. Néanmoins je préférais éviter de tenir la chandelle comme on dit!

Mais bon, au bout de la quatrième invitation, Ju m'avait dit que je n'avais pas le choix, que je devais me rendre avec eux à la fête sur la plage. J'avais juste prié pour arriver à éviter le gros naze.

Après une douche rapide, j'avais décidé de laisser mes cheveux sécher seuls vu la chaleur. Du coup, ils étaient légèrement ondulés. J'avais enfilé une robe légère bleue arrivant à mi-cuisse. Un peu de maquillage et de parfum, puis nous étions partis en direction de la plage. Yan, le copain de Ju, avait prévu les serviettes pour s'assoir sur le sable.

J'avoue avoir même demandé à Yan si son pote serait là. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais appris le prénom de l'imbécile heureux du ballon : Mathias. Il devait être absent pour la soirée. Ouff j'étais sauvée !

Une fois sur la plage, nous nous étions installés autour d'un feu, sur nos serviettes.

L'un des gars présents jouait de la guitare et la fille assise à côté de lui chantait en français ou en anglais. L'océan en fond sonore rendait l'ambiance assez intime. Je me sentais vraiment bien jusqu'au moment où j'entendis LE rire que j'avais entendu deux ou trois semaines plus tôt. Je me figeais avant de me retourner vers Ju et Yan d'un air suppliant. Leur regard confirmait que j'avais reconnu la bonne personne.

Mon premier réflexe fut d'attraper la bouteille de vodka plantée dans le sable à côté de moi et d'en boire deux ou trois grosses gorgées. Comme je n'avais pas mangé, ma tête se mit à tourner immédiatement. J'avais décidé de l'ignorer mais lorsqu'il s'annonça, j'avais été obligé de lui répondre…

**"-Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous m'avez laissé un peu à boire****, ****bande de soulards…"**

Les filles s'étaient mises à glousser comme des dindes et à se lever les unes à la suite des autres pour l'enlacer comme un poulpe. L'une d'elle était d'ailleurs coiffée comme si elle s'était fait piquée par un ban de **méduses**, autrement dit ses cheveux étaient tout droit sur le son crâne : c'était trop moche !

J'avais fait comme s'il n'était pas là mais MONSIEUR en avait décidé autrement en laissant tomber lourdement son p'tit cul juste à côté de moi.

**"-Hey ! Ils ont réussi à te sortir ?** "Dit-il en désignant Ju et Yan qui se passionnèrent d'un coup pour le sable.

Mais je ne répondis pas.

**"-Tu ne veux pas parler ? Okay… Juste au cas où ça t'intéresse, moi c'est Mathias !"**

**"-C'est cool pour toi !"**

**"-Tu ne veux pas me dire ton p'tit nom à toi ?"**

**"-Non, j'entretiens le mystère…" **Répondis-je en me déplaçant sans oublier ma nouvelle amie la bouteille de vodka.

Finalement, c'était pire car j'étais en face de lui et son foutu sourire. J'avais du coup pris l'initiative de descendre mon amie la vodka…

Environ une heure après, me semblait-il, je me remis difficilement sur mes jambes pour retourner à côté de Ju. En effet, je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool, mais cet imbécile de Mathias me faisait beaucoup trop d'effet à mon goût. J'avais juste perdu mon shorty en dentelle noire lorsque je l'avais vu au travers du feu prendre la guitare pour jouer une de mes chansons préférées : _Breathe Me _de Sia. Il était si beau là, en tailleur, la guitare sur les jambes, les doigts grattant les cordes, son visage détendu et les yeux fermés.

J'avais donc décidé de me rassoir à coté pour ne pas le voir…

Mais bon comme on dit l'alcool fait ressortir la bêtise des gens car assise à côté de lui, c'était franchement pire. Le vent m'envoyait son parfum directement dans les narines et son genou se retrouvait contre le mien si je m'installais en tailleur. J'optais donc pour mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Être autant attirée par lui m'énervait et j'essayais sans cesse de retenir ma main qui voulait se faufiler sous son t-shirt dans son dos.

J'étais si énervée que lorsqu'il fit une fausse note je ne pus me retenir.

**"-Si tu ne sais pas la jouer, évite ! C'est une super chanson, c'est dommage de la massacrer ! Ce serait sympa !"**

**"-Haley, calme-toi ! C'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde une fausse note…" **Me dit Ju.

**"-Non ! C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas en jouer tout comme ****au ballon ! Puis quand on ne sait pas faire, on apprend ou on ne fait pas !"**

J'étais debout devant lui.

**"-Oh ! Mais elle va se calmer la Lilliputienne là ! Tu commences à me saouler à toujours m'engueuler pour un rien ! Si t'es mal baisée, ce n'est pas ma ****faute ! "**S'énerva-t-il à son tour en se levant et balançant la guitare à son voisin de droite.

Nous étions là à nous foudroyer du regard. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Il était encore plus excitant quand il était en colère. J'entendais les autres rires et Ju dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas mon comportement… Je ne voulais pas la décevoir donc je pris donc la décision de rentrer.

Je me détournais alors de Mathias et de ses sublimes yeux bleus et je partis en direction de mon lit. Ce fut assez difficile car je titubais pas mal. Bon, j'avoue j'étais juste totalement saoule…

Heureusement j'avais gardé mon sac en bandoulière avec les clés. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'appuyais sur le bouton. Je vis Mathias me foncer dessus et je me retrouvais plaquée contre la paroi. Ma tête cogna le miroir, il avait attrapé mes poignets dans ses mains avant de les placer au-dessus de ma tête. Son corps était appuyé contre le mien et son front était collé au mien. Son souffle était rapide comme s'il avait couru pour me rattraper.

**"-Pourquoi tu me détestes tant ?"**

**"-Même pas vrai ! Je ne te déteste pas ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"**

**"-Peut-être parce que t'es toujours à m'engueuler alors que j'ai envie qu'on fasse connaissance tous les deux…"**

**"-Pff ! T'as qu'à faire connaissance avec**** les autres pouffes qui ****te ****courent****après****, ****comme l'autre avec sa coupe de méduse !" **Marmonnai-je

**"-T'es jalouse? "**Dit-il en rigolant.

Comme il se moquait de moi et que nous étions arrivés au troisième étage, je me débâtis et me faufilais pour aller ouvrir ma porte. Sauf qu'une fois celle-ci ouverte, Mathias que je pensais parti me poussa à l'intérieur avant de me porter pour me poser sur le canapé déplié. Il s'était installé sur moi et me regardait droit dans les yeux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus gênant…

Une petite fossette se creusa sur sa joue droite avant que je ne sente ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il commença en effleurant juste mes joues puis mon front pour finir par mes lèvres. Je poussais un soupir de contentement tout en passant mes mains sur son dos.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait ! Moi qui le détestais, je savourais ce simple effleurement de lèvres. Il s'amusait à tracer les contours de mon visage puis de mes lèvres. Je passais ma langue sur son doigt, il se figea avant de me donner le plus passionné des **baisers**que je n'ai jamais eu…

...

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin aveuglée par le soleil et avec une foutue gueule de bois. En me retournant dans les draps, je sentis leur frottement de partout sur moi, genre partout partout… Je me relevais d'un coup après avoir compris que j'étais totalement nue, seule dans mon lit et que ma mémoire était similaire à un immense trou noir.

Mon premier réflexe fut de courir sous la douche pour me laver. Ce n'est qu'en me regardant dans la glace que je vis l'énorme suçon sur ma clavicule, ce qui me fis fondre en larmes.

Au bout de longues minutes, je trouvais de quoi m'habiller et retournais dans le salon à la recherche d'indices pour ma pauvre mémoire. Plus jamais je ne bois !

Je trouvais collé sur mon portable un post-it :

_J'ai vraiment passé une super nuit avec toi._

_J'ai dû filer au boulot mais j'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller,_

_tu étais trop belle dans ton sommeil._

_Bisous partout._

_Ps mon num : 06 XX XX XX XX_

Je reposais doucement le mot et pris conscience que j'avais bien couché avec quelqu'un cette nuit. Mais bon sang il n'aurait pas pu signer enfin !

Je décidais de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et de continuer ma matinée comme chaque jour. Bon, avec une bonne grosse dose de Doliprane en plus…

Ju et son amoureux arrivèrent lorsque je me préparais pour aller à la plage me détendre et oublier tout ça. Je finissais en même temps mon bol de céréales.

**"-Adiou ! Alors on s'est éclatée hier ?" **Me charia Yan.

Je m'étouffais avec mon **Chocapic** et mis bien 2 minutes avant de pouvoir répliquer tellement je toussais.

**"-Pff ! Ça ne te regardes pas et puis j'me souviens de rien, donc ça devait pas être si terrible que ça !"**

**"-Tu te rappelles pas avec qui t'as couché?" **Me demanda Ju.

**"-Non, j'viens de te le dire !"** Dis-je agacée.

**"-Bah ! Ça avait l'air assez …orgasmique pourtant ! "**Dit Yan en se marrant.

Je pris mon sac de plage en grognant dans ma barbe, pensant partir seule. Mais je vis en arrivant à l'ascenseur que les deux acolytes m'avaient suivie. Eux aussi étaient en tenue de plage…

Une fois sur place, je m'installais sur ma serviette à plat dos. Ju et Yan étaient en train de se chamailler constamment. Je préférais donc mettre ma musique pour ne plus les entendre.

Je m'étais endormie mais je fus réveillée par le poids d'un corps sur le mien. J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux et tombais sur Mathias. J'allais l'envoyer bouler quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et là, ma mémoire remonta à la surface subitement.

...

Je le revoyais me jeter sur le canapé déplié et s'allonger sur moi sans pour autant peser totalement sur moi, ses bisous dans mon cou me faisant totalement frissonner de plaisir…

Les vêtements avaient très vite disparu de nos corps. Le sien était juste magnifique : cela m'excitait encore plus, tant que je dus me concentrer sur ses baisers pour ne pas littéralement baver. Ses mains s'occupaient vraiment bien de mon corps : j'avais la sensation de brûler de part en part de mon corps. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant lui.

Ses lèvres exploraient elles aussi mon corps alors que je griffais son dos. Il aurait sûrement des marques le lendemain mais je m'en fichais. Il voulut descendre jusqu'à mon intimité mais je le stoppais net en le tirant par les cheveux pour qu'il revienne vers mon visage. Je le voulais en moi maintenant.

**"-Je te veux… "**Chuchotais-je

**"-Moi aussi ! Pourquoi tu crois que je ****t'ai ****suivie ****?…"**

Je rigolais légèrement avant de réaliser ses mots et l'embrassais passionnément en gémissant. J'aurais pu ne pas me reconnaitre mais à ce moment-là car je n'avais qu'une envie : je voulais qu'il me touche, sinon j'allais m'en occuper moi-même ! Je me tortillais sous lui afin qu'il comprenne que je ne pouvais et ne voulais plus attendre.

**"-T'en es sûre ? On peut attendre si tu veux…"**

**"-T'es dingue! Bouges ou j'te saute dessus."**

Il se mit à rire et je le suivis mais nous nous calmions rapidement lorsqu'il posa son front contre le mien tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Il commença à pousser en moi très lentement, c'était tellement bon que je dus fermer les yeux sous la sensation. Il fut quand même rapidement au fond de mon antre et commença de lents mouvements alors que mes mains se glissaient jusque sur ses fesses pour qu'il accélère. J'avoue ! Je réalisais enfin mon fantasme. Quoi ? Il a de superbes petites fesses bien fermes. La seule lumière qui me permettait de voir les expressions de plaisir, qui se dessinaient sur son visage, provenait de **la pleine lune**. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir qu'avec lui. Je ne tenais pas longtemps et jouis rapidement. Il vient lui aussi rapidement après moi, en se couchant littéralement sur mon corps. Je caressais sa nuque alors que nous reprenions notre souffle.

Il voulut bouger mais je l'en empêchais en l'entourant de mes bras et mes jambes, ce geste fut accompagné d'un grognement. Il rit légèrement avant d'embrasser mon nez.

**"-C'était vraiment… Je ne trouve même pas les mots !" **Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**"-Oui, tu veux bien rester encore un peu…"**

**"-Je ne comptais pas partir."**

Il roula sur le côté m'entrainant avec lui, je me retrouvais donc sur lui ma tête se posa automatiquement sur son torse et je sentis le sommeil m'emporter.

...

Je reviens au moment présent.

**"-Euh okay ! Comme tu ne réponds pas à mon baiser, je suppose que c'était juste pour la nuit !" **Dit-il.

**"-Je…. Je ne me rappelais de rien ****avant ton baiser." **Répondis-je rouge de honte.

**"-Ah… ! Donc tu veux ou pas être ma copine ?"**

C'était à son tour d'être rouge de gêne, il était trop chouquinet.

**"-Mais euh... Je pars dans ****trois ****semaines…"**

**"-On pourrait peut-être déjà faire un test pour les trois sem****aines à venir."**

**"-Néanmoins ça n'ira pas au-delà des trois semaines. Je ne pense pas vouloir d'une relation à sept cents kilomètres de séparation…"**

**"-Ça me laisse quand même un peu de temps pour essayer de te convaincre."**

J'allais répondre, mais il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La plage semblait soudain vide, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions des cris et des sifflements. C'étaient ses amis qui s'amusaient à nous afficher. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour m'y cacher. A ce moment-là, je me sentais vraiment bien voir enfin légère comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps.

...

Les trois semaines étaient passées bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette nouvelle vie. Mathias était vraiment super et surtout câlin. Tout cela me manquerait beaucoup à la maison, sans oublier nos interminables parties de jambes en l'air… Malgré les petits soucis que nous avions eu de ces derniers jours …

Je devais partir cette après-midi. Mat avait pris sa journée juste pour que nous en profitions, bien que je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'user son jour de congé.

Nous avions amplement profité de notre dernière nuit.

Je me réveillais en me retournant dans ses bras tout en poussant un soupir de contentement. Il resserra ses bras autour de mon corps. Huumm ! J'adorais ça : me sentir plus importante que les autres et totalement protégée.

Il grogna dans le creux de mon oreille. Ce simple son avait pour effet de totalement m'exciter. Mathias s'était amusé pendant ces trois semaines à chercher toutes les parties sensibles de mon corps.

Nous nous étions faits aussi trois jours tous les deux en Espagne.

C'est sur une des plages espagnoles que Mathias avait choisi de me dire qu'il avait de plus en plus de sentiments pour moi. Je n'avais rien répondu et était partie me jeter à l'eau pour un bain de minuit.

Mathias m'avait suivie en accusant le coup.

Nous avions beaucoup ri cette nuit-là.

Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que Mathias ou moi tombions amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je n'allais pas non plus dire que je n'avais pas de sentiments, mais justement il fallait que j'agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. C'est simple : je ne voulais pas avoir une relation à distance. L'absence de l'autre serait trop marquée, surtout à plus de six cent kilomètres de distance.

Je n'avais encore jamais eu de vraies relations et je ne voulais pas en avoir qu'un bout une nouvelle fois.

J'avais dû mettre un peu de distance entre nous en mettant en avant mon caractère et de cochon et en prétextant des trucs à faire avec Ju…

En réalité, je restais seule à l'appart à regarder des films niais et dépourvus de sens. Mathias me manquait plus que raison. Pourtant, je répondais à la va-vite à ses textos.

Mon p'tit manège avait duré jusqu'à hier soir. J'étais partie au bord de la plage pour profiter une dernière fois du coucher de soleil sur l'océan.

En arrivant à l'appart, mon cœur se serra en voyant Mathias assis sur le sol calé contre le mur adjacent. Il avait les genoux relevés contre son torse et la tête entre les mains. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne m'avait pas vue arriver.

**"-Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"**

**"-Ah t'es là ? J'ai besoin de comprend****re, Haley. Tout va super bien entre nous, on se marre, on parle de tout et de rien. Quand on couche ensemble, il ne m'a pas semblé t'entendre te plaindre. Alors pourquoi, s'il te plaît, pourquoi m'évites-tu ?"**

Son regard était trop triste et suppliant pour moi. Je détournais le regard pour le poser sur le mur bien au-dessus de sa tête.

**"-Haley, ma puce, dis-le moi, si j'ai fait un truc de mal ! T'es comme ça depuis l'Espagne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Veux-tu qu'on se sépare ? Si c'est ça, c'est maintenant**** ! Tu pars demain, j'te signale ! "**S'écria-t-il.

**"-Je sais… "**Chuchotais-je

**"-Et alors quoi ?"**

Il commençait même à s'énerver. J'en avais marre de lutter contre lui.

Je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassais à la limite du violent. Il m'avait trop manqué.

Mais ce ne serait que pour cette nuit.

**"-Mathias…"**

**"-Pas maintenant, s'teu plait Haley !"**

**"-J'veux juste qu'on soit d'accord sur un point… "**Dis-je d'une petite voix.

**"-Euh... Okay ! Lequel ?"**

**"-C'est juste pour cette nuit ! Après j'veux qu'on s'oublie et qu'on passe à aut****re chose… T'es cool avec ça ou pas ?"**

**"-Pas vraiment, mais je suppose que c'est ça ou rien ?"**

**"-Moui ! Désolée," **soufflai-je.

Il me regarda pendant trente secondes avant de prendre mes lèvres d'assaut.

Notre dernière nuit avait juste été magique.

Je me trouvais dans ses bras et je n'avais qu'une envie ne plus les quitter, mais il le fallait.

Je me tortillais pour sortir du lit et m'habillais sans me doucher. Je voulais garder son odeur sur moi, même si je devais sentir aussi le sexe et la transpiration. Je me brossais rapidement les dents et me mis à faire ma valise. Qui aurait dû être au programme d'hier soir... Mais comme celui-ci avait été chamboulé par un grand brun…

Je la remplissais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller.

Mais je finis par me prendre les pieds dans le drap qui était au sol et me vautrer directement sur lui.

**"-Aïe ! Putain mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? J'ai rien fait !" **Grogna-t-il.

**"-Désolée d'être tombée !"**

**"-Oh … ! Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?"**

**"-Mathias, j'suis tombée sur un lit ! Il n'y a ****pas plus mou !"**

**"-Non, t'es tombée sur moi et j'suis en béton et ça de partout ! Mais tu le sais déjà ou il faut que je te le prouve encore et encore ?" **Dit-il avec un sourire taquin et un haussement de sourcils plus que subjectif.

**"-T'es dingue !" **Dis-je en rigolant.

**"-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, il me semble !"**

Je me figeais et me retournais vers lui : il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux.

**"-Tu devrais partir, c'est mieux je pense."**

**"-Tu rigoles, là ? Okay, c'est à cause de ce que je viens de dire que tu veux que ****je parte ?"**

**"-C'est plus facile ainsi ! Et puis on avait convenu que c'était pour la nuit uniquement…"**

**"-Tu fais quoi là ? Je sais très bien que tu as****, ****toi aussi****, ****des sentiments ****plus forts que tu ne le penses et ne me dis pas NON ! Arrêtes de te voiler la face !**** Ça ne sert à rien ! C'est débile et on en souffre tous les deux, c'est tout !"**

**"-Ne me dis pas ce que je ressens ! T'en a pas la moindre idée ! Alors chacun va faire sa vie chacun de son côté. Ce sera bien plus facile pour moi comme pour toi !"**

Il avait déjà enfilé ses habits.

Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir un regard empli de tristesse et de dégoût. J'eus un mal fou à me retenir de m'excuser et d'aller me faufiler dans ses bras.

Je ravalais mes larmes en l'entendant claquer la porte.

Le reste de la journée passa au ralenti, me semblait-il.

Ju et Yan rentrèrent à la maison une petite heure après le départ de Mathias.

Ma valise était bouclée et le repas fait. Yan nous laissa un peu seules entre filles prétextant une petite sieste avant de me ramener sur Bordeaux même.

J'expliquais alors à Ju ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente et ce matin.

**"-Ha ! En même temps, je ne te comprends pas ! T'es folle de lui ! Tu te punis toute seule, chérie, en faisant ça…"**

**"-Je ne veux pas avoir une histoire avec mill****e bornes entre nous à se voir une fois par mois et encore… J'vais en souffrir et lui aussi sûrement !"**

**"-Mais tu l'aimes ?"**

**"-Oui." **Dis-je dans un murmure.

**"-Bah ! Alors il n'y a pas de…"**

**"-Ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plait. C'est mon choix et même s'il n'est pas facil****e, il faut que je l'assume pleinement."**

**"-Comme tu veux, mais je suis là si tu veux en parler… J'vais me coucher aussi un peu."**

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de la chambre, j'essayais moi aussi de dormir un peu, mais c'était sans compter sur les rouages de mon esprit qui ne voulaient pas de pause eux. Moi, j'aurais aimé arrêter d'y penser, mais c'était impossible d'oublier surtout son regard avant qu'il parte de l'appartement.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture en direction de la gare. Je recevais pas mal de textos des copains qui me souhaitaient un bon voyage et que mon « mauvais caractère et ma joie de vivre devaient vite ramener leurs fesses avant l'été prochain ». Cela me fit sourire.

Une fois à la gare, je dus courir et me faufiler entre les gens, car j'étais plus qu'à la bourre. J'allais limite louper mon train. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu camion poubelle dans les petites ruelles qui nous avait bloqué un moment.

Je réussis à me glisser vite fait dans le train et ressortis vite fait pour embrasser Ju et Yan. Tous deux allaient me manquer.

Mais celui que j'aurais vraiment aimé voir n'était pas là…

**"-Tu m'appelles bien quand t'es arrivée, hein ?"**

**"-Ouiiii, Ju, stresses pas ! C'est juste le train… Bon allez un dernier bisou et je file vite. Enfin le ****train plus que moi !"**

Je remontais dans le train et la sonnerie d'alarme de fermeture de porte retentit. Je pris place sur mon siège tout contre la fenêtre. Je ne semblais pas avoir de compagnon de voyage. Tant mieux pour mes jambes.

Je m'installais quand on frappa un grand coup contre la vitre qui me fit sursauter. C'était Mathias : il mit sa main contre la vitre. Je savais qu'il fallait que je mette la mienne contre la sienne pour lui montrer mes sentiments, mais elle semblait peser une tonne.

Le train démarra et je vis une lueur encore différente passée dans son regard : de la tristesse et de la déception.

Finalement, nous souffrions tous les deux.

Mais il fallait que je tienne ma décision.

Je me bougeais quand même pour lui envoyer un dernier message, disons d'amour.

...

_Hey !_

_J'ai vraiment voulu poser ma main sur cette vitre qui nous séparait, mais elle était en même temps le symbole de notre séparation : la distance._

_Même si je ne te l'ai pas dit vraiment : « je t'aime et je suis loin de t'oublier »._

_C__et été a totalement chamboulé ma vie…_

_Bisous de partout !_

_Ha_

...

«_ Someone like you_ » Adele

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire :)<p> 


End file.
